Friends over Fame
by TheInuYoukiSisters
Summary: Kagome is a famous singer in both Japan and America. She is 15 and is hopeing that her new song 'Rumors' will be a hit. When she meets a childhood friend who also became a famous singer, at a double show concert. How will this concert end?
1. Kagomes secound concert in Japan

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha --.

prologue (or what ever Xx): Kagome is a famous singer in both Japan and America. She is 15 and is hopeing that her new song 'Rumors' (A/N: which is sung by Lindsay Lohan) will be a hit. When she meets a childhood friend who also became a famous singer, at a double show concert (A/N: I made that up but it's when two singers go on stage to sing not knowing who the other is). How will this concert end? Will they become friends again? or will the battle for fame make them enemies.

Chapter 1- Kagome's secound Concert in Japan

"Ladies and gentalmen! Kagome Higurashi!"

"Thanks Miroku. I'm sure you all want to hear my new song Rumors right!?"

crowd cheers and screems

beat starts up....

Saturday stepping into the club  
Somebody wanna tell the DJ, "Turn it up"  
I feel the energy all around  
And my body can't stop moving to the sound  
But I can tell that you're watching me  
And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see  
Well let me a little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy

Kagome dances while she sings 'I can't beleave I'm doing my new song! I hope I don't mess up...'  
Kagome notices something silver to the side of the stage but thought nothing of it and continued singing.

Why can't you just let me do the things I want to do  
I just want to be me  
I don't understand why would you want to bring me down  
When I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life like the way I want me to

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying, saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back off of me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way,  
Take this for just what it is

'ok turn now Kagome, left.... right.... I did it!'

Here we are, back up in the club  
People taking pictures,  
Don't you think they get enough?  
I just want to get all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air to the beat like, "What?

I got to say respectfully  
I would love it if you'd take the cameras off of me  
'Cuz I just need a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy?

Kagome turned, her Raven hair falling in her face as she sung. What she didn't notice of to the side of  
the stage was a 15 year old boy with silver hair and dog ears.

Why can't you just let me do the things I want to do  
I just want to be me  
I don't understand why would you want to bring me down  
When I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life like the way I want me to

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying, saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back off of me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way,  
Take this for just what it is

The song hasn't eneded but the crowd screams even louder makeing Kagome a little more confadent. 'Your  
almost done keep going Kagome' she thought to herself.

I just need to free my mind, my mind  
Just want to dance and have a good time, good time

I'm tired of rumors, rumors,  
Followed, followed, followed,  
They follow me  
Why can't they, they, they, they  
Let me live  
Take this for just what it is

Kagome moved up a step as six other girls came out and danced with Kagome.

for 8 beats they danced and after 8 beats Kagome started to sing again.

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying, saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back off of me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way,  
Take this for just what it is

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying, saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back off of me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way,  
Take this for just what it is

the music dies down and the crowd screams as Miroku walks out onto the stage

"Thank you for comeing out for Kagome's secound concert in Japan we hope to have more concerts here and in America too" He says.

(A/N: Ok here is the deal Kag is 15, Inu is 15, Miroku is 19, and Sango is also 19 in this story just to get things clear)


	2. Inuyasha's turn and Inu sees Kag again

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha --.

Chapter 2 - The Re-meeting of friends

(A/N: Ok this chapter I didn't use spell check 'cause my documents pad thing doesn't have it Hits computer any ways this chapter is up so yeah... BUT I will get it spell checked by the computer at my school! Floppy disks rule! So next week no more miss spellings....)

Kagome ran off the stage when Miroku told her to and she ran to Sango of to the side. Sango was like an older sister to her while on the road and she looked up to her.

"How did I do Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Perfect Kagome, you got everything right." Sango said looking past Kagome to Miroku who was with a boy with Silver hair. 'Inuyasha's next up, lets hope this works' Sango thought before Kagome said "Sango....Sango.....EARTH TO SANGO!"

"Sango where you listening?" Kagome asked

"Yes I was now we need to go and find Miroku, kay?" She said moving back stage.

--Miroku and Inuyasha--

"Miroku you sure bought this?" Inuyasha asked looking at all the people."It's been a while since I've sung at a concert remeber and since mother died I..."

"Inuyasha! Listen to your self your mother would want you out there!"

"Feh, she wanted me to be happy." He said coldly to Miroku 'Miroku always wanting me to do stuff, Feh!'

"You have your moms mood swings Inuyasha"

"Feh," He answered "Miroku who was just out there singing anyways?"

"Well...an old friend of yours"

"Old friend, of mine?" "Hmmm"

"Yeah, well your up so go!" Miroku pushed Inuyasha to the side of the stage.

"But..." Inuyasha said

"Get out there!"

"Feh" Inuyasha walked out on stage and heard the crowed cheer (A/N: yeah this story's lame but anyways Inuyasha has mood swings alot, shy one miniute angrey the next, that how my friends guy friend who's also my friend acts)

The music started and Inuyasha stood at the mike then began singing

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Inuyasha looked off towards Miroku who gave him a thumbs up

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

Inuyasha's dog ears twitched hearing a familiar voice but thought it might be Sango talking to Miroku a forced his ears to listent o the music

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over

But im just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry cmon lets try

------

"Kagome go talk with Miroku for a while. I need to go run some arrends, Kay?" Sango asked Kagome who was drinking a bottle of water she pulled from sango's

bag.

"Kay, I haven't talked to Miroku in a while! See ya Sango!" at that Sango said 'bye' to Kagome and

Kagome went to find Miroku.

------

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you

Baby do you think you could want me too

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do

I just wanna know if you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

------

"Miroku!" Kagome said comeing up to him "Your stuck listening to me, Kay!"She said a little to peppy

"Did you eat all the candy backstage again." Miroku asked

Kagome gave a hurt look and answered "No!....I'm just hyper..."

"Oh! So what do you mean by 'Your stuck listening to me, Kay!' anyways?" He asked

"Sango left to run some arrends so she told me to talk to you" She answered then heard a song that seemed fairly familiar to her and she looked past Miroku to look on the stage.

There she saw a teenage boy with silver hair, White Dog ears, wearing a red shirt with 'I'm Famous and there's nothing 'I' can do about it!' in white letters.

"Errr Miroku is that who I think it is?" She asked knowing full well who it was. 'It's Inuyasha I haven't seen him in a long time will he still remeber me?'

------

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

Inuyasha walked towards Miroku when the music died and saw a girl with long black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a blue top with 'Wolves are cool' writen on it and a short, faded jeaned skirt, and a sent he remembered to be his best friend,and hopefuly still is, Kagome.

(A/N: Ok this chapter finally got finished to much homework this week and the last and ya know! ANy ways I finally have time to finish and it's Friday to! I'm so happy I finished this before I went out to eat to......Anyways R & R Please)


End file.
